


show

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: < kinda??, Choking, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom bill, handjob, sub top stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: stanley proves himself





	show

“Who has the biggest dick? Uh.. sorry, Bev.” Richie asks, earning ‘really?’ faces from everyone in the circle. 

The entirety of the losers club was sat in the grass in a circle playing some game none of them bothered to name for 10 minutes so far and Stanley’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as Richie counted down from three.

“Alright. 3.. 2..” Richie began, eventually everyone pointing to their choices. Stanley sat still with his cheeks flushed as Ben and Mike pointed to him. Eddie, of course, pointing to Richie along with Bill. Beverly pointed to Bill and Stanley felt a sliver of anger build up at that and not to mention Bill pointing to Richie.

Richie looked at the fingers pointing to him and bowed. “Thank you, thank you.” Everyone groaned at him in unison. 

“S- suh- suh- sorry Stan..” Bill murmured after noticing Stan’s death stare. Stanley glared at him from across the circle, eventually closing his eyes and looking away. 

Beverly looked at her watch and widened her eyes. “Shit, I gotta go. See you!” She said, getting up and jogging back through the woods to her house. 

“Well. We should get going then.” Eddie says, worry lingering in his voice. 

“Then let us go, Edward.” Richie says in a unrecognizable accent, grabbing Eddies hand and snatching him up from the ground. Eddie yelps and gets dragged along back to town.

“Bye guys.” Ben says, Mike following him, waving his hand at the the others.

Stanley looks over at Bill who was already staring at him. Bill looks down hastily, looking shameful.

“I- I- I didn’t mean anything b- buh- buh- by that, Stanley.” Bill says, looking back up. “Well it obviously meant something.” Stanley retorts, looking away. “Stanley..” Bill starts. Stan groans softly as he stands up and begins walking away. After a few steps, Bill gets up and runs after him, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. “What do you want?” Stanley asks. “Prove m- m- m- me wrong.” Bill responds, internally smirking at the way Stanley furrows his brows at the sentence. “What?” He says. Bill closes his eyes and sighs before attaching their lips messily. Stan’s eyes widen and he kisses back. “The d- d- dick thing. Prove me ruh- wrong.” Bill says, pulling away. “Bill I..” Stanley begins. Bill grips Stanley’s wrist before he can say anything and drags him away.

After a few minutes of Stanley unwillingly trotting behind Bill, they end up at Bill’s house, his parents apparently not there at the moment. Stanley’s stomach floods with anxiety as they walk through the door and run to Bill’s room. Stan listened as the click of the door locking broke their silence including their heavy breathing. Bill walks back over to the other boy and kisses him, instantly slipping his tongue in his mouth. Stan groaned and put his hand underneath Bill’s jaw and used the other to run his fingers through his hair. The room began to fill with their quiet and muffled moans into each other’s mouths. Bill begins palming the other boy through his pants, the said boy deeply groaning. 

“My buh- b- buh- buh- beliefs are already being d- d- disproven, Stan..” He purrs while rubbing the outline of Stanley’s cock faster. Stan moans and claws into Bills forearm tightly. “Bill, please.” Stanley mutters. “Pluh- pluh- p- please what?” He asks. The other moans softly before speaking; “More.” Bill chuckles and unzips Stanley’s pants, pulling down his boxers and watching as his hard cock springs out. Bill gawks at Stanley’s member, this other’s cheeks turning bright red in seconds. 

“Prove you wrong yet?” Stanley asks, his cockiness and ego increasing the longer Bill stares at him. Bill nods, his mouth still agape. Stanley laughs and leans in to kiss him again. Bill takes Stan’s member in his hand and strokes it slowly as he sloppily makes out with him. Stanley whines and thrusts into Bills hand desperately, hearing the said boy borderline chuckle into his mouth. Stanley pulls away breathlessly, nuzzling his face into Bills neck as he whimpers loudly. “You’re s- s- so pretty, Stan..” Bill whispers as he pumps the said boy’s cock even faster. Stanley lets out a sob and bites into Bills neck to keep himself quiet, earning a sharp wince. “Gonna..” Stanley says almost inaudibly. “Cum for me S- Stan.” Bill purrs in his ear. Stanley whines and groans loud enough for the whole block to hear before releasing on Bills shirt and pants. Stan panted heavily, whines slipping through his breaths. 

“Up t- t- to fuck me?” Bill said. Stanley breathily laughed and hummed a ‘yes’. Bill took off his clothes and pulled Stan by his arms to the bed. Stanley took off his remaining clothes, tossing them across the room. He hovered over Bill and slathered his two fingers in spit, rubbing the others entrance. Bill breathed out before yelping as Stanley pushed in and began stretching him out. Stan looked at Bills face, scrunched up in pleasure, his mouth open, lewd moans spilling from his lips. “Muh- muh- more..” Bill whispered. Stan cocked his eyebrows and added a third finger, a long drawn-out moan filling the room. “Do you have lube?” Stan asks, still moving his fingers quickly. Bill pointed to his dresser, his moans never stopping. Stanley grabbed the bottle and covered his dick in the liquid generously. He pulled out his fingers and laughed at the sad whine that came from under him. 

He lined himself up with Bill and pushed in slowly, watching for any negative reactions. Bill shut his eyes tightly and held the sheets in his fists roughly. Stanley whimpered loudly at how sensitive his cock was as he bottomed out, Bills heat overwhelming him completely. “Fuck.” Stanley muttered, embarrassed that it came out like a whine. Bill groaned and reached up to tease Stan’s nipples. “Bill..” Stanley cut himself off with a loud moan as Bill clenched around him. “Fuh- fuh- fuck, Stanley. You feel s- s- s- so good.” Bill says softly. Stanley starts thrusting faster and harder into the other, the pleasure clouding his head beyond belief. Stan leans over Bill and grasps his throat gently, whispering in his ear; “You sound so pretty, Bill..” Tightening his grip and speeding up his thrusts, Stanley loses himself and whimpers pathetically in Bills ear. “Y- y- y- you too.” Bill whispers back, cutting himself off with a whine. Eventually they both began whimpering loudly and holding each other close. “Stan I’m c- close.” Bill moans. Stanley was brought back to his senses as his orgasm approached deep in his stomach as well, his sensitivity becoming almost painful. He began to sob into Bills chest, thrusting as fast as he could. Bill whimpered loudly and clawed into Stan’s back as he came all over his own stomach and chest. Stanley whines and cums inside Bills hot walls, his cock becoming painfully sensitive. They both sit still in each other’s arms and breathe heavily. 

Stan lets out a breathy whine as he pulls out, flinching violently at the feeling. Bill pulls him back down to kiss him lovingly. “You d- d- d- did so so good, Stan.” He said, softly smiling up at him. “You too, baby.” Stanley whispers, going back down to kiss him sweetly.


End file.
